You Can't Make Us Leave
by FavoriteShow
Summary: With the news of Davenport selling the house for a better new one Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo don't want to move and come up with a plan to stop Davenport from selling their house. Can they stop him in time? (Rated T In Case)
1. The News

You Can't Make Us Leave - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well this is a new LR story from me! I thought of this idea and wondered what the LR's would do if this ever happened so this story was born! Anyway as normal I own nothing from LR so please enjoy chapter one! :)**

**Oh and there will not be updates everyday just when I write a chapter and I post it so don't epect one everyday. Just wanted to let you know so you don't get worried. But there will b updates! B yeah I own nothing enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

The News

"Alright guys I have some major news!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed with a smile as he walked into the lab on a Sunday afternoon.

"I'm getting my own room!?" Bree asked with a smile. "About time, these two are annoying." Bree stated as she pointed to Adam and Chase who both sent her looks.

"No! And that already happened before; you chose to come back to the lab." Mr. Davenport explained as Bree groaned.

"I still regret that choice." Bree mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever; no one cares!" Leo stated as he and Bree sent each other death glares.

"What's the big news Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked with interest as he looked at his dad.

"An owner of a very big business is coming by to check this house out." Mr. Davenport explained with a smile.

"So what's that have to do with us?" Adam asked with confusion as he sat down at the Cyberdesk.

"Because if the guy that's coming by likes this house he might buy it for millions and millions of dollars!" Mr. Davenport said with a huge smile on his face.

"WHAT!?" Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo all shouted at once.

"Does this mean that were going to move?" Leo asked with confusion as Mr. Davenport nodded.

"Yes and were going to move into a much bigger and better house that will help out all of us!" Mr. Davenport stated with happiness.

"This isn't fair! Why are we moving?" Bree asked with a frown.

"Because you guys need to finish you're training and we need more room for that." Mr. Davenport explained once more.

"But what's this have to do with me and my mom?" Leo asked with confusion once more as Donald sighed.

"She agreed to this and figured a new change in scenery would be good for you too." Mr. Davenport finished with a look.

"So if the guy buys the house then were moving?" Adam asked as Mr. Davenport nodded. "I don't want to move!" Adam cried.

"Well to bad; it's already decided and he's coming tomorrow after school." Mr. Davenport explained as he left the lab.

"This is just great! What are we going to do!?" Bree asked with worry as she turned to her brother's.

"I don't know but I don't want to leave!" Chase stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

"He's right, this house has to many memories for us to pick up and leave; we need a plan!" Leo explained as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah but what kind of plan?" Adam asked with confusion. "Oh how about one where a monkey attacks Chase!" Adam said with a smile as he suddenly thought of that idea.

"No! And why does the monkey always have to attack me!? Why not Leo or Bree?" Chase asked with annoyance.

"Because it's fun to watch you get hurt." Adam stated with a small laugh.

"Gee...thanks." Chase said with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"Guys! Focus! We need a plan to convince Davenport NOT to sell the house." Bree explained as she sat down at the Cyberdesk.

"I got it!" Leo called as everyone groaned.

"Here we go." Bree said as Leo sent them a confused look.

"What's that mean?" Leo asked with a little bit of hurt.

"Every time you say you got it, you don't, and some how you always manage to Leo things up." Chase explained as Bree nodded.

"Firstly I thought I said to stop saying that!" Leo explained instantly. "Secondly this will work I promise!" Leo said with a smile.

"Fine let's give it a shot." Bree said with worry as Leo cheered.

"Alright here's the plan..." Leo began as he got Adam, Bree, and Chase into a circle, he began to explain his fool proof plan.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! Sorry it was short this is the start the next chapter's I will try to make them longer. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review so you can find out what Leo's plan is lol :) Review! Chapter two will be up soon! :)**


	2. Leoing Things Up

You Can't Make Us Leave - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys rock! Anyway not much happens in this chapter but a little bit does happen so yeah. As normal I own nothing from LR's so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Leoing Things Up

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo stopped walking the moment they arrived at their side door on Monday afternoon. There was no doubt that the person who was here to buy the house was inside at the moment with Davenport and Tasha, they all talked the plan over.

"Okay so are we good on the plan then?" Leo asked as everyone nodded.

"Wow! Who knew that Leoing things up would actually come in handy?" Bree asked with a laugh as Leo sent her a death glare.

"Let's just do this!" Leo stated with annoyance as Adam, Bree, and Chase laughed at his angry face.

The moment they walked inside they knew they were right. In the middle of the family room sitting on the couch were Davenport, Tasha, and some older business guy. They seemed to be talking about the house and the four kids saw that as their cue to walk in.

"Oh kids! This is the man I was telling you about; the man that might buy this house." Davenport explained with a smile.

"Hello, my name is James Swift and you must Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo." James said with a smile as he shook all their hands.

"Um...yes." Leo said as his siblings nodded in agreement.

"Well you're father has told me a lot about you and this house; and I have to say now I see why you kids love it so much." James explained with happiness as the kids nodded.

"Yup this is in fact where we first meet our step brother Leo." Chase said with a smile as he put his arm around Leo.

"How wonderful." James said with a smile again as he turned and sat back down with their parents; the four formed a circle.

"What now?" Bree asked with confusion. "How do we convince this guy not to buy the house?" Bree asked with worry.

"Easy just follow my lead." Leo said as everyone nodded.

All four kids walked over to the kitchen and Adam, Bree, and Chase sat down at the counter top while Leo went over to the fridge. The three adults continued to talk about the house and Davenport kept an eye on the kids through the whole thing.

"Hey do you guys want a snack?" Leo asked as he looked at Adam, Bree, and Chase who nodded.

"Sure a long school day always makes me hungry." Adam said with a smile.

"Well why don't you get me the bread from the counter over there and I'll get the lunch meat?" Leo asked as Adam nodded.

"This has to be good." Bree whispered to Chase as he nodded in agreement, knowing Leo he planted something in the bread.

In fact, that was what Leo had did. When Adam got up and headed over to the counter and grabbed the loaf of bread while Leo pretended to dig in the fridge. But the minuet Adam picked up the bread he screamed and there was a loud explosion noise.

"EXPLODING BREAD!" Adam yelled as mini pieces of bread flew everywhere in the kitchen, Leo, Bree, and Chase tried not to laugh.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Chase asked as Leo sent him a look.

"Well you try? It's harder then you think!" Leo stated in between laughs.

"I will, you just declared a prank war!" Chase explained as Bree groaned.

"Not again." Bree said as she stood up from her seat and left the room.

"Mr. Swift I am so sorry about this." Davenport explained with a frown. "Our kids they - " Davenport began again.

"No it's okay their kids and they love to prank, I understand, I have kids of my own." James explained with a small laugh.

"H-How about we show you a tour starting upstairs?" Tasha asked as she sent Leo, Adam, and Chase a warning look.

"I would like that very much." James said as he and Davenport began to head upstairs. Tasha walked over to the kids first.

"I know what you're trying to do and it better stop!" Tasha explained suddenly as she pointed to the three.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked with innocents. "I was just playing a prank on Adam." Leo explained with a smile.

"No pranks it got out of hand last time, and this is VERY important!" Tasha explained as she walked away and went upstairs.

When Tasha walked upstairs all three boys groaned. Tasha always ruined their fun but when they made sure she was gone and could no longer hear them they began to dance around in joy and happiness. So far their plan made their plan was sort of working.

"Yes! We got the parents mad now all we need to do is get Mr. Swift mad." Chase explained as Adam and Leo nodded.

"So what's next?" Adam asked with confusion as he looked at his younger brothers.

"Why don't you go and see if mom and dad need help Adam?" Chase asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Adam said with a smile not getting what Chase was planning. "I love to help people!" Adam stated as he ran off.

"Why'd you do that?" Leo asked with confusion.

"Because I have an idea that I know will work." Chase explained as he smiled again. "But I'll need you're help." Chase added instantly.

"Count me in." Leo said as the two brother's nodded. Chase began to explain his newly thought prank to his stepbrother.

* * *

**A/N - Lol well there was chapter two! Told ya not much happened but the plan's in action and knowing Chase and Leo things are going to get worse! Can anyone guess what's gonna happen next? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter three will be up sometime tomorrow so yeah thanks and review! :)**


	3. Crossfire

You Can't Make Us Leave - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are awesome! Anyway this is my longest chapter yet a lot happens in this and I think it turned out really well. Also I know I said I wasn't going to update till tomorrow but I had some free time and figured I should update again. Plus I can't wait any longer to put this one up because I know you'll love this chapter! I'm really excited to hear you're thought's on it so enjoy! :)**

**So as normal I own nothing from LR's so please enjoy chapter three I think you will lol so yeah. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Chapter 3

Crossfire

Chase laughed evilly along with Leo as they stood at the bottom of the steps in the living room waiting for Adam to come back down. After all the prank they had planned was indeed ment for him and both boys couldn't wait to see Adam's reaction to it.

"Are they coming yet?" Chase asked as he held the rope by the steps.

"No - " Leo began as he looked up the steps only to stop and run back down and hid. "There coming!" Leo stated with a smile.

"I never knew just one house could have so many rooms." James said as he, Tasha, Davenport, and Adam walked down the steps.

"Yep all these years I've built up on this house and walla, many rooms." Davenport explained with a smile.

"Well now that you've seen the upstairs would you like to see the rest of the house?" Tasha asked as James nodded.

"Of course." James said with a smile.

"Alright follow me and I will - " Tasha began as she stepped down another step and tripped the wire Leo and Chase had set up.

The moment the wire was tripped a small colorful bouncy ball was thrown across the room and it bounced off the walls. As it bounced around the room it smacked Chase in the back of the head making him let go of the rope in his hands, the prank started.

"NO!" Chase and Leo shouted as the bucket that they had attached to the rope began to fall and dump stuff on Tasha.

"That did NOT go as planned." Chase stated with fright.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Tasha screamed as she wiped some blue substance off her eyes and face.

"Blue paint." Leo said as she sent both him and Chase looks.

"You are BOTH grounded for TWO weeks!" Tasha yelled as Chase and Leo frowned.

"Would it help if I said that should've been Adam?" Chase asked as Tasha sent him a look.

"I'm guessing not." Leo said as Chase nodded.

"OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" Tasha yelled as she pointed towards the back rooms of the house.

Instantly knowing not to get on Tasha's bad side anymore then they already were Leo and Chase headed for the lab. On their way to the lab they could hear Tasha apologizing to James and yelling at their dad. Both Leo and Chase high fived and went to the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the lab while this was all happening Bree had been watching the scene from the security camera and Adam came rushing in and instantly the two began to laugh really hard. Leo and Chase came in behind Adam and all four of them high fived.

"That was like totally awesome!" Adam said with a smile. "Now I see why you asked me to go upstairs." Adam said with a laugh.

"Yes, yes it was." Chase said with a smile.

"Man you two are awesome." Bree said with a laugh. "But what was with the bouncy ball?" Bree asked with confusion.

"Oh that, it was suppose to hit the bucket but instead it hit me!" Chase said with annoyance.

"I hate it when our plans go wrong but hey if it still works then I'm not complaining." Leo explained as Chase nodded.

"I guess you're right." Chase said as he yawned. "Anyway I'm tired I think I'm gonna turn in early." Chase said with a small smile.

"You're gonna love this." Bree whispered to Adam and Leo who sent her a confused look.

"Why?" Adam asked with interest as Bree smiled.

"You'll see." Bree explained as they turned to see Adam go into his capsule.

Almost as soon as Chase got into his capsule Bree locked the door closed on the panel desk so he couldn't get out and hit a button. Before anyone knew what was happening a bunch of rainbow colored substance fell on top of Chase and everyone laughed.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Chase questioned with annoyance as he looked at the various colors that now covered his body.

"Five hundred pounds of nail polish, I thought you're skin could use some color, have fun with that." Bree explained with a laugh.

"THAT'S IT! I AM SO GONNA GET YOU BACK!" Chase yelled as everyone laughed.

"I'd like to see you try." Bree said with a smirk as she, Leo, and Adam began to laugh really hard again.

"That was great, you are the new pranking master." Adam said as he and Bree high fived.

"This is NOT funny!" Chase said as he narrowed his eyes, he finally got out of his capsule.

"Gee, now you know how Tasha feels." Bree said with a smirk as Chase flicked his nail polished hand at Bree.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!?" Tasha and Davenport asked as they walked into the lab with James just as some paint got on Bree.

"Bree pranked Chase and it awesome!" Adam said with happiness.

"Yeah and now thanks to her I look like a unicorn threw up on me!" Chase stated as Tasha smile and crossed her arms.

"Not so fun when you're the one caught in the prank is it Chase?" Tasha asked as Chase groaned.

"Guys start cleaning Chase's capsule and Chase go get cleaned up." Davenport explained as everyone nodded.

"Yes and while were at it all this pranking is going to STOP!" Tasha explained as Davenport nodded.

"She's right, I'm pretty sure James is not happy about this and all of you are grounded." Davenport explained as well.

"What!? But Leo and I are already grounded." Chase complained.

"Well to bad, now get cleaned up and STOP the pranking." Davenport explained as everyone nodded, Davenport went back to James.

"At least they think we'll be stopping the pranks." Leo said as he, Adam, Bree, and Chase nodded.

So with those last words Chase left the lab to go get cleaned up and to get as much of the nail polish off of him as he could. Adam, Bree, and Leo got the cleaning supplies and began to clean Chase's capsule. Davenport continues to show James around the lab...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it, two pranks in one! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter four will be up soon so yeah; thanks again and remember to review! :)**


	4. Are We Even?

You Can't Make Us Leave - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are awesome! Anyway this is my longest chapter and I'm honestly proud of it. I think you're gonna like it :) So I own nothing as normal so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Are We Even?

"I so need a way to get Bree back for what she did to me!" Chase stated with annoyance as he sat in the lab at the Cyberdesk.

"How? She know's you're gonna try to get her back so how can we without her knowing?" Leo asked with interest.

"Well I thought about that I came up with something." Chase said as he threw away a colored wash cloth and grabbed another one.

"Really? What is it?" Leo asked with excitement as he looked at his older step brother.

"You'll find out in due time." Chase said with a smirk as Leo groaned. "I think I'm gonna go get it ready." Chase said as he stood up.

Meanwhile upstairs Davenport was still showing James around the house. Bree, Adam, and Tasha were all hanging out in the living room when the door bell rung. Tasha got up from the couch and headed over to the door and opened it to find Caitlin behind it.

"Hey what's up?" Bree asked with a smile as she let her best friend in.

"I heard you might be moving! That can't be true!" Caitlin stated as she grabbed on Bree's shoulders.

"Um, firstly please stop shaking me." Bree said as Caitlin let go of her. "Secondly it's true." Bree said with a frown.

"What!? But then we need to do something to stop it!" Caitlin said with thought.

"Please my brother's and I already are covering that." Bree explained with a smile.

"Really?" Caitlin asked as Bree nodded. "How?" Caitlin asked with interest.

"We've been pranking one another none stop." Bree said with Caitlin laughed.

"Wow that's brilliant." Caitlin said with a smile. "Do you need any help?" Caitlin asked as Bree smiled this time.

"Actually I do." Bree said instantly. "I have a plan to get Chase again and maybe Adam." Bree explained as Caitlin nodded.

"Count me in." Caitlin smiled as the two began to walk into the house.

With that Bree and Caitlin walked towards the kitchen none of them noticing Chase hiding behind the steps in the back of the family room. Sadly their trip to the kitchen was cut short when they stepped behind the couch and was lifted into the air.

"Ha, ha, I SO got you!" Chase stated with a laugh as he appeared, Bree and Caitlin were hanging upside down.

"Chase!" Bree yelled in annoyance and anger. "Put us down!" Bree yelled once more as Chase smiled.

"If you insist." Chase said with happiness. "Now Leo!" Chase called as Leo came into the room with Adam carrying something.

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked with confusion.

"Let's just say I'm getting even with Bree for her prank earlier." Chase explained as Adam and Leo placed the item down.

"But why am I in this!? I didn't even do anything to you!" Caitlin asked with worry as Chase sighed.

"You were just a bonus." Chase said as Caitlin looked at him with annoyance. "Right there guys." Chase said as he pointed.

"You will NOT get away with this!" Bree yelled as Chase laughed.

"Oh but I already have." Chase said with a laugh as he hit a button the remote he held.

Instantly Bree and Caitlin were dropped from the black rope that was wrapped around their ankles and into a small kitty pool. But when they landed the fell in some weird substance that was white and old, it was honestly really disgusting like it was bad.

"What is this!?" Caitlin asked as she and Bree sat up in the kitty pool. "It tastes really bad." Caitlin added with a frown.

"That's because it's expired milk." Chase said with a laugh as Bree turned to him.

"Really!? Expired milk? That's the best you got and why this?" Bree asked with confusion. "We already did this prank last time." Bree explained with a frown.

"Yes but you and Tasha pulled that prank on me and Adam, so we wanted you to feel how we felt when it happened to us." Chase explained with an evil smile.

"This is so NOT cool, you are SO dead!" Bree stated as she stood up. "But in other words, come give me a hug." Bree said instantly.

"No!" Chase stated as he began to back away.

"Come on I won't hurt you." Bree stated with a smile as she walked closer. "I just want a hug." Bree said as she held her arms out.

"Stay away from me!" Chase stated as he turned to run to the lab but tripped and busted through a door.

"That was great!" Leo said as he, Adam, Bree, and Caitlin all laughed.

"Thanks to Davenport technology that door frame was able to be made last night." Bree explained with a smile. Chase stood up.

"Yeah okay good one Bree, now were even." Chase said as she stood up covered from head to toe in a brown substance.

"Where did you come up with this Bree?" Leo asked in amazement as he laughed.

"From the tv show Hannah Montana**(1)**, I was watching it the other day with my friends." Bree explained with a smile.

"Come here Bree, let me tell you something." Chase said as he began to walk towards Bree, he was slipping everywhere.

"Oh no! Stay away from me." Bree said as she wiped more expired milk off of her and began to walk backwards.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Tasha shouted as she, Davenport, and James came into the room, everyone groaned.

"What is going on in here and why does it smell like a cow made pudding?" Davenport asked as he looked around.

"That's because Chase pranked Bree and Caitlin and then Bree got Chase back." Adam said as he laughed.

"What have we told you!? NO pranking!" Tasha shouted as everyone groaned again, they always ruined their fun.

"Go get cleaned up you three, and Adam and Leo start cleaning this mess up, dinner is going to start soon." Davenport explained.

So with that everyone went and did what they were told. Davenport and Tasha yelled at the kids some more and they were all grounded even longer then they already were, well everyone but Caitlin of course. They were told to stop pranking again but we all know that wasn't going to happen...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter four! Lost of pranks lol, poor Chase he 's getting pranked the worse lol. Anyway if you all noticed that last prank was from Hannah Montana where Jackson and his dad were pranking one another in the first season. I watched it last night and had to use it for Bree and Chase it was so funny lol So I thught I'd bring the old memory back even if a lot of people don't like Hannah these days. It's still funny :) So anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter five will be up soon! Thanks again and review! :) **

**(1) - I do not own Hannah Montana all right go to Disney. Or the prank Bree pulled on Chase. **


	5. Wrong Target

You Can't Make Us Leave - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys rock! As normal I own nothing from LR's so please enjoy chapter five! So not much happens another prank but not a lot, but still please enjoy! :) **

* * *

Chapter 5

Wrong Target

Later that night everyone was sitting at the dinner table eating. Catlin was staying the night and honestly everyone at the table was quiet and the only two that were talking were Mr. Davenport and James. But half way through dinner James had gotten up to get more food from the counter and Leo had gotten up to get something to drink, Bree was smiling from the table when they got up.

"Hey Leo! While you're up can get me another water bottle from the fridge please?" Bree asked with a smile.

"Sure, I'm already getting one for myself anyway." Leo answered as he headed towards the fridge.

"Oh nonsense kids I can get you're water bottles for you, you Leo please sit back down." James said with a smile as Bree frowned.

"Um...are you sure?" Leo asked feeling a bit bad.

"Of course, have a seat young Dooley." James said as Leo nodded, went back to the table, and sat down.

"No! Don't open the - " Bree began as James went ahead and opened the fridge anyway.

As soon as James opened the fridge a blast of lunch meat exploded and covered James in just a few seconds. When that was done, like Adam and Chase's prank before ketchup, and mustered came bursting out of the fridge and covered James as well. Everyone at the table looked at James in shock and then at Bree in shock. Bree frowned, that was not how she wanted it to go.

"Bree! You did this!?" Tasha asked as she looked at Bree.

"Um...maybe." Bree said silently as Davenport frowned.

"I thought I said to STOP the pranking!" Davenport explained with annoyance.

"Would it help if I said that was suppose to be for Leo?" Bree asked as everyone sent her a look.

"James I am so sorry!" Davenport said as he walked over to James. "Why don't we go get you cleaned up." Davenport added.

"For me!? I thought I was on all of you're teams!" Leo stated with a frown as soon as Davenport and James walked out of the room.

"Please when it comes to pranking there are no teams." Chase said as Leo frowned.

"Yeah that's why I was trying to prank you; you're the only one who hasn't been hit yet." Bree explained with a smile.

"Oh really!? Now it's on!" Leo said as he shot Bree a look.

"NO! It is NOT on, and there will be NO more pranking!" Tasha explained as everyone groaned. "Do you understand!?" Tasha asked.

"All I heard was more pranking." Adam stated when Tasha walked over to the kitchen.

"You know what we need to do?" Chase asked as they all looked at him.

"What?" Bree asked with wonder as she looked at her younger brother with interest.

"We need to pull the biggest prank on all three adults ever!" Chase said with an evil smile, Bree smiled as well.

"Who are you and what have you done with Chase?" Bree asked as Chase rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Chase said with a look. "This prank on all of them will blow them over the edge!" Chase finished.

"You're right if they see how bad it can get, there will be no way James will want to buy this place!" Leo added as Chase nodded.

"Bingo." Chase said with excitement.

"So do you have a plan then?" Adam asked with confusion as he looked at Chase.

"I might have something up my sleeve." Chase said with a smirk, as he pulled his siblings into a huddle.

Chase began to tell Adam, Bree, and Leo about the prank he had planned for the three adults. When the siblings heard the idea they loved it and they made it their mission to make sure that the prank would happen right before James left the building. So as soon as Tasha finished cleaning up the mess in the kitchen and left to find Davenport and James, the four siblings began their plan...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! Notice that their pulling all the pranks from before on one another again lol. There just trying to get one another back with their origonal pranks lol. Sure this one was Adam and Chase but Leo hasn't been pranked yet, or at least tried to be pranked yet so I made it Leo instead. But yeah thanks for reading and pelase remember to review! We only have like one or two chapter's left so yeah thanks and review! :) **


	6. Into Action

You Can't Make Us Leave - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - First of all I want to say that yes I am BACK! Secondly I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY for being gone for a whole year. Honestly I ended up moving and then I got busy with college and my horses that I never had time to write which caused me to forget about Fanfiction. But the other day I was looking up stories for Lab Rats to read and it brought me here and I saw that my account was up and was like OMG! And I saw I still had a LR story up and KNEW I HAD to FINISH IT! So, here is the long waited update. Nothing much happens in this chapter their just talking about the plan. Sorry if it's not in sync with the other chapter's but it's been a while since I wrote this story. Anyway please ENJOY and I hope I still have my loyal readers. Anyway I PROMISE you will NEVER wait a year for another update I am so sorry! I own nothing from LR, so please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Into Action

After dinner that night, James, Donald, Tasha, Adam, Bree, Caitlin, Chase, and Leo were all sitting around the living room watching some type of action adult movie that the adults were mainly into. However; even if the adults wanted to watch it more, the kids didn't mind really; after all, they were too busy thinking about when their prank was going to start. So; when Chase looked over at the clock on the stove in the kitchen, he saw it was almost ten at night and that was when he sent his single to them.

Together the four siblings and one friend stood up from where they were sitting and started to head towards the kitchen to get into a group huddle. Sadly though; they were not able to sneak away that quickly because the three adults noticed them and instantly looked at them with question, worry, and confusion.

"Where do you five think you're going?" Donald asked with interest as he raised an eyebrow at them making them stop in their tracks and turn to face them.

"What five?" Bree asked as innocent as possible and then she looked at her, Adam, Chase, Leo, and Caitlin. "Oh, you mean us five?" Bree asked once more as she pointed to them as she noticed Donald raising his eyebrows at them.

"Um...were just getting a snack! Yeah a snack!" Chase stated instantly as everyone suddenly agreed with him.

"He's right you know." Leo added as he indicated to Chase while everyone once more nodded in agreement.

" - And all of you need to go at the same time?" Donald asked with confusion as Tasha and James eyed the kids as well.

"Yeah, there helping me make my nacho cheese volcano." Adam quickly explained while Bree, Chase, Leo, and Caitlin all looked at him in shock.

"So, you need all four of their help?" Donald asked once more as he sent a nervous glance to Tasha who shrugged and then sighed.

"Donald, just leave them alone." Tasha stated instantly as Donald looked at her in shock. "What!? I think it's nice that they want to spend some time together." Tasha explained with a small smile while not thinking about that they could be up to something.

"Fine." Donald caved after seeing all five kids staring at them. "But if I see one suspicious thing; I will end you're fun." Donald stated instantly.

"Yeah, yeah, were fine!" Chase called as the five of them all headed over to the kitchen and began to gather things up to make it look like they were doing something.

So, while the kids started getting all kinds of things out for Adam's "fake" nacho cheese volcano, the adults went back to watching the movie and laughing at it while talking to one another. This made it the perfect chance for the five kids to gather into a quick group huddle and whisper to one another and that was what they did.

"Alright Chase, what's the plan again!?" Adam whisper shouted as the other four looked at him with annoyance.

"Seriously?" Caitlin asked with annoyance as she rolled her eyes. "I've seen bread smarter than him!" Caitlin explained as she indicated to him while looking at Bree.

"Now you know how I feel." Bree explained as she frowned while Caitlin gasped and placed a hand on Bree's shoulder.

"I feel so sorry for you." Caitlin explained as Bree nodded.

"Hello! Can we get back on topic!?" Leo asked in annoyance while looking at the two girls and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I want to know how the bread is smart!" Adam stated with excitement as everyone groaned.

"No! We need to start the prank now otherwise Mr. Swift will leave before we even get the chance to do it." Chase explained as everyone nodded.

"Alright so what do we do now?" Bree asked with interest. "Everything's already set up." Bree added as she indicated to the prank that hung above the three adults.

"You know...Now that I think about it, I'm surprised they haven't seen it yet." Chase pointed out as he laughed to himself while they all stood straight and looked at i

"Never mind about that!" Leo interrupted as they all got back into a huddle. "Are we doing this or not!?" Leo asked with annoyance and confusion as he narrowed his eyes at Chase causing everyone else to look at him as well. "This was YOU'RE idea!" Leo stated in a loud yell whisper as everyone nodded once again.

"Okay; okay; no need to yell, I'm right here you know!" Chase explained with annoyance and a frown as he rubbed his right ear. "- And Leo, you were the one who wanted to trigger the prank anyway." Chase explained as everyone turned to look at Leo who stood there in confusion for a moment.

"Oh - right." Leo stated with a smile as he turned his head sideways and looked up at the ceiling making everyone follow his movements.

"What's he looking at?" Caitlin asked with confusion as they all tried to figure out the answer to that same question they were all thinking.

"Not sure." Bree answered as Chase snapped his fingure's in front of Leo's face snapping Leo out of his thoughts.

"Hu?" Leo asked as he snapped back into reality and looked at everyone. "Right, let's start this prank!" Leo said with excitement as he softly laughed.

"Alright, on break - " Chase said as he put his hand into the middle, everyone soon followed his indication.

"Break!" Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Caitlin stated at the same time as they broke apart from their huddle and went back to acting like they were working on Adam's food sculpture.

As soon as they went back to acing like they were starting to make Adam's nacho cheese volcano, Chase made sure that the parents were still wrapped up in their movie and when he saw that they were; he gave Leo a smile, a thumbs up, and a nod. Leo nodded back and they instantly went into action. This action, being Leo sneaking over to the other side of the room while Bree sneaked out into the hallway and then super speed to the back of the house and out the door to the main entrance where she and Leo would trigger the prank. Chase and Adam still acted like everything was normal, while waiting for Bree and Chase. This was going to be one AWESOME prank...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter six! Maybe one or two chapters left, it might be two. Anyway thanks so much for the one year patients you guys are AMAZING! So, yeah, and do not worry after this story I have another one planned so I will FOREVER be writing more LR fanfiction. Anyway thanks for reading and once more sorry for the long wait, I know a year isn't an excuse but thanks. Remember to review and I PROMISE there will be another update this week and this weekend! :)**


	7. Back Fire

You Can't Make Us Leave - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Wow thanks so much for all those who have read the last chapter and who had reviewed. It means so much to me to know that I still have loyal reading fans! :) Anyway so, I thought I would update once more like I promised. Before you read I want to say that this chapter is not my best, but it's good enough for me, and I hope it's okay for you. Plus, we only have one more chapter after this and then this story is done sadly. But don't worry I have another one in mind already that I will start writing this week and continue on. Well, enough talk, I own nothing from LR, if I did, well, that would be AWESOME! Anyway please ENJOY chapter seven, I love you all :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Back Fire

Meanwhile as Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Caitlin went into action with their plan; Donald, Tasha, and James were all sitting around the television finishing the movie. However as they sat around and finished the movie themselves they noticed that the kids were taking a long time and missing the rest of the movie.

"Guys -" Donald began as he turned his head to where the five teens were. "You're missing the whole movie; you better hurry up before it ends!" Donald explained as he sent the kids a look only to realize that two out of the five kids were missing from the kitchen. "Um, guys; where are Leo and Bree?" Donald asked with interest.

"Oh them?" Chase asked with an eye roll and a hand wave. "Leo had to get something from his room, and Bree -" Chase began only to be cut off by Caitlin.

"- Had to deal with some girl issues." Caitlin stated as Chase sent her a "are-you-kidding-me" kind of look only for her to roll her eyes at him.

"Wouldn't she have asked Tasha for help?" Donald asked with confusion as he eyed Caitlin who shook her head back and forth.

"No, by girl issues I mean issues with our friend." Caitlin explained with a small fake frown. "Poor Natalie is still heartbroken over the fact that she can't get a boyfriend." Caitlin finished as she shook her head once more to make the lie seem real.

"Aw, Chase - " Adam called from where his nacho cheese volcano, sculpture was starting to be built. "You two have something in common since you can't get a girlfriend." Adam stated as he patted Chase's left shoulder with his hand while Chase turned and sent him a death glare. "Maybe you two could hook up." Adam stated with a laugh as he smiled.

"Nah, Natalie is way out of his league." Caitlin commented while Adam laughed and high five Caitlin for the comment.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Chase called with annoyance and hurt a he glared at the two.

"That's the whole point." Adam explained as he placed a hand on Chase's shoulder while Chase glared at him once more and knocked his brother's hand off.

Surprisingly at that moment the door bell rung making all three teens and adults break out of their trances or conversations and look at the front door. This caused the adults to look at one another with confusion as the three kids smiled and winked at one another knowing what was about to come, especially if it went right.

When no one got up too answer the door, which meant that the doorbell kept ringing; Donald finally sighed and stood up to answer the door. Instantly Adam, Chase, and Caitlin all looked at one another with smiles to themselves as Adam nodded to Chase who nodded back. Caitlin looked at them with confusion.

"Hello?" Donald asked as soon as he opened the front door and stepped out a little too see if anyone was out there when he saw no one in front of him.

That was when Bree super speed from somewhere outside right to Donald and instantly slammed the door shut triggering their prank. Before anyone knew what happened a small white wire snapped off and flung across Donald's face making him jump and turn around.

Right as he turned around he was meet face to face with Bree again who super speed in front of him and then grabbed him. Suddenly Donald was pulled back to the couch and Bree had slammed made him fall onto it. Luckily James had been too busy watching the television and talking to Tasha to notice anything and Caitlin had dropped a few things she had to bend down to get which Bree made sure to super speed when the two weren't looking. No matter, she turned to Leo...

"NOW!" Bree yelled as Leo nodded and smiled.

Leo turned to the prank that was still unraveling itself closer and closer towards him. As the trap unraveled; it caused Adam, Chase, and Caitlin to all jump when the small marble flew past them faster than lightning and clunk against a few things causing it to make a loud noise and dunking when it came close to their heads.

The marble flew to the middle of the living room, into a tin pan, and the pan dropped to the floor causing Donald, Tasha, and James to all jump up and finally notice what was going on around them. Suddenly; this caused them to move fast and run into to the kitchen to grab Adam, Chase, and Caitlin.

All three teens tried to fight out of the adults grip only to be thrown onto the floor behind the couch right as Leo pulled one last trigger after the marble finished falling. Bree started screaming for Leo to stop as soon as she noticed the three teens under the prank, only for it to be too late.

Adam, Chase, and Caitlin were soon covered in maple syrup, feathers, whip cream, anchovies, and dark brown dirt...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter seven! Sucks to be Adam, Chase, and Caitlin though, but I also wanted to tell you, while reading that scene, imagine it in slow motion lol. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter eight, the final chapter will be up soon! Thanks again and remember review! :)**


	8. Decision

You Can't Make Us Leave - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight the last chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter and for all who have read this! You guys are AMAZING! Anyway; sadly this is the last chapter but don't worry I'm not done writing LR stories I have one I'm gonna start today called Bionic Breakdown. So keep an eye out for it! Also so I can stop talking, I own nothing from LR, if I did, well that would be AWESOME! So please ENJOY chapter eight the last chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Decision

Adam, Chase, and Caitlin all sat on the ground covered in maple syrup, feathers, whip cream, anchovies, and dark brown dirt while complaining and freaking out about what happened. As the three were complaining and crying out the three adults, Donald, Tasha, and James were laughing their

"We so got you!" Donald laughed evilly as he pointed at the three teens while turning to Tasha and James giving them a high five.

"THIS IS SO UNCOOL!" Caitlin cried out as she wiped stuff off her shirt and her face. "I JUST GOT THIS OUTFIT YESTERDAY!" Caitlin cried.

"Yea; why would you even do this to us!?" Adam asked with annoyance and anger as he flicked stuff off from his eyes and tried to start standing.

"Because, we knew you five were trying to prank us." Tasha explained as she laughed once more while watching Chase and Caitlin attempt to get up in the mess.

"So, we wanted to get all five of you, only that didn't work, so we just took three, and let it happen." Donald continued as he laughed once more.

"Right." James stated with a nod as he tried not laugh as he and Tasha high fived, he made sure to high five Donald as well.

While Adam, Chase, and Caitlin all finally stood up and continued to try and at least clean themselves off as best as they could while making sure not to get it all over the house more than it already was; Leo and Bree had walked back into the living room. They had ran out of the room with Bree's super speed when the

"Oh..." Bree complied as she put her hand up to her mouth trying to not laugh as she saw Adam, Chase, and Caitlin. "I am so glad I wasn't here." Bree added as she turned to Leo who nodded in agreement but then turned back to the three with confusion.

"Wait!" Leo called making everyone turn to him. "How did this happen? Those three were over there in the kitchen, and you were under the trap." Leo explained as he indicated to the people he was talking about.

"First of all, we're not explaining the story again." Donald explained as Tasha and James nodded in agreement. "Secondly; we have our ways!" Donald laughed evilly.

"But why?" Bree suddenly asked, wondering the same thing all the other kids were thinking. "Why did you make Adam, Chase, and Caitlin get caught in it?" Bree asked once more with confusion still knowing they weren't telling the whole truth.

"Alright kids, we're just gonna explain it to you." Tasha explained as he indicated for everyone to gather around them.

Soon enough everyone had gathered around and they moved their group huddle over to where Adam, Chase, and Caitlin were standing so those three didn't have to move around the house more than they already did. From there, a silence came over them as the adults tried to think of what to say to the kids.

"So..." Leo began as he looked back and forth at Donald, Tasha, and James.

"So, we made sure to get you back when we saw you setting up for another prank." James started making the kids look at him in shock.

"You knew we were setting the prank up?" Chase asked with confusion and a frown as the three adults nodded.

"Yes, we over herd you talking." James explained with a smirk as Donald and Tasha nodded in agreement.

"Well, since you know about why we started the pranking; I bet we didn't even change your mind, and we're probably grounded even longer." Chase frowned as Adam, Bree, and Leo all groaned while Caitlin tried not to laugh at the fact.

"First of all, yes, you are grounded -" Donald explained as Tasha nodded in agreement while Donald went to speak again only for James to cut him off.

"- And secondly - "James began waiting for everyone to turn and face him. " - I had made my choice." James explained with a look of happiness.

Instantly this caused Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo to tense up while they waited for James's to answer. As James looked over to the four kids that lived here, he noticed that they were all huddled close together holding hands. Surprisingly James couldn't help but smile and he couldn't wait to see their reactions to his choice.

"I have decided -" James began once more while holding his fingure up to prove his point while still watching the kid's face. " - That I am _not _going to be buying this." James explained as Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo all began to cheer with excitement, while Donald frowned.

"What!?" Donald asked with a frown as he walked up to James. "Why not!?" Donald asked with hurt as he crossed his arms and stared right at James.

"Because, I can see how much these kids love their home, and I am not going to take that away from them." James explained with a smile as he walked behind the kids and patted Bree and Leo's shoulder. "I know you don't think about it now, but you will thank me for this later." James finished with happiness.

"I guess." Donald agreed as he tried to think about what James was talking about.

"That's right." James added as he looked over at time on the stove. "Now if you excuse me, it is very late and I must head home." James explained as he walked over to where his things were, grabbed them, and began to leave.

"BYE!" Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Caitlin, and Tasha all called as he waved goodbye to them as well and closed the door behind him.

"Well Big D, looks like we get to stay!" Leo called with happiness as everyone but Donald started cheering.

"Are you kids crazy!?" Donald asked with hurt as he looked at all of the kids. "Do you have any idea that I just lost the biggest deal of my life!?" Donald asked.

"You might have lost it, but was it as important as losing the place we're we all became a family?" Bree asked as he walked over to Donald and placed her hand on his shoulder only for him to swat it away.

"She has a point you know." Tasha stated while breaking the silence making everyone look at her. "What? She does." Tasha added as she turned and walked away.

"Well I guess you're all right." Donald explained as everyone cheered once more. "I should have ran it by you before trying to even think about selling the house." Donald added as Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo all nodded in agreement. "Alright, I guess I understand why you started the pranking." Donald smiled.

"You know what this calls for right?" Leo asked as everyone looked at him in confusion. "Group hug!" Leo called as everyone pulled into a hug even Caitlin and Tasha.

"Eww...you guys smell really bad." Bree stated as her noise scrunched making the other's laugh.

"Adam, Chase go get cleaned up and Caitlin - "Donald began as everyone went quiet. "You're more than welcome to stay the night with Bree." Donald explained as Bree and Caitlin cheered with happiness, as Donald began to walk away; that was when Adam thought of something.

"Wait! So does this mean we're still grounded!?" Adam asked instantly causing Bree, Chase, and Leo to groan and Donald to turn and face them.

"Oh...almost forgot...ha,ha,ha,ha." Donald stated as he evilly laughed while walking away.

"ADAM!" Bree, Chase, and Leo yelled while Caitlin and Tasha laughed, causing Adam to look at them in confusion.

"What!? I wanted to know." Adam explained.

That was when Bree, Chase and Leo turned and walked in their separate ways leaving Tasha and Caitlin to laugh at their reactions.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eight the final chapter! Lol, leave up to Adam to ask that lol. Anyway thanks again for reading, for all you'r patients with this story even when I left it for a while, and thanks so much to all my loyal reader's for still being here! Once more I'm NOT done writing LR stories, my new one will be up soon! :) Anyway thanks again, love you all :) **


End file.
